


casual

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: life and love and beer and the second-prettiest view in the world





	casual

**Author's Note:**

> soooo im in a writing rut and i thought writing binu would help bc i _suck_ at binu. obvs good choice on my part. idk if it helped tho.

_i think i know something about you_.

the words were spoken casually. dongmin almost didn't quite catch them, his mind preoccupied elsewhere, focused instead on the face of the man who delivered those words. there was a knowing smile there, thin lips pulled back to reveal perfectly white teeth, teasing and flirty and, yet, it was all still casual. the beer in his hand, the hoodie thrown over top a tank, sleeping shorts that reached his knees.

and dongmin, in his sweats and t-shirt, shivering slightly in the cool breeze, trying to ignore the implications of the words that had been spoken casually just a moment before, trying to ignore the implications of his own staring.

_no._ his denial was quick, and he shook his head.

maybe it was the beer that made him say more.

_you couldn't know._

_well, minnie, how do you know what i know?_

_i never said i did._

_but you know_.

dongmin said nothing. perhaps it would be better for him to keep his mouth shut, then, to pretend that he wasn't smart, to pretend he hadn't already caught on to the implications.

the boy's eyes sparkled. dongmin wondered, if they were somewhere without the traffic and pollution of the city, would the boy's eyes reflect the stars. dongmin wondered, if they did find a recluse spot to share with a fine view of the stars, would it even make any sort of difference.

his eyes already shone brighter than the closest star.

_this conversation is confusing me. we should go inside. i think we've had too much to drink_.

there was a light hum from his partner, who simply drank more of the beer from his can. dongmin shifted in his seat.

_seriously, let's go inside_.

_five more minutes, minnie_.

so casual. dongmin didn't know why it was all so easy for the boy. dongmin didn't know why it was all so hard for himself.

_you're talking nonsense. let's go in_.

_you can. i'm going to sit out here._

_why?_

_it's pretty._ the answer was simple. casual. dongmin frowned. he couldn't say anything, though. the boy spoke again. _it's the second prettiest thing in my life_.

he knew what the first was. and he wasn't going to fall into that trap.

_we can't continue like this_ , the boy murmured, and dongmin glanced over at him. _because i know something about you, and you know something about me, and i don't really see what's stopping us, minnie. what is it?_

dongmin's mouth was dry. the boy looked at him, his gaze questioning and yet not serious. casual. like he asked what the answers were on their math homework, the sort they worked on together in grade school.

it shouldn't be so casual when it came to possible changes in their relationship.

_you seem to know quite an awful lot,_ dogmin fussed, _so figure it out_.

_oh, i figured it out a while ago._ the boy took another swig of his beer. he wiped his mouth and blurted, _you're terrified_.

_what?_

_i like boys, too, minnie. it's okay to be scared. but don't let it consume you, alright?_ the boy gestured out to the wide expanse before them, the city in all its beauty, the city in all its filth. he had always liked the city. dongmin had always felt as if it was suffocating. _who down there will mind?_

dongmin blinked. _everyone_.

_you're generalizing them all._

_but they would mind. they would care._

_and so why do you care what they think?_

dongmin ducked his head and swallowed thickly. _i'm going inside_ , he announced, a little louder this time.

the boy glanced at him. _i'm staying out here_.

_it's getting cold, bin._

_yeah._ bin gave him a large smile. _but i like to stare at pretty things, and you're unavailable._

_i'm right here_.

_but you're not_. casual, casual, casual. it wasn't a casual topic, and yet bin treated it as such. dongmin stood from his seat, but he listened to the rest of the sentence. _you're within my grasp, dongmin, but you run and hide whenever our eyes meet. but it's fine_. he checked his beer. it was empty, and he bent over his seat to grab a new can. _you're unavailable. i'm patient._

_you're not making any sense._ dongmin etched to the door. _stop drinking so much, binnie._

_i don't think i can comply with that request._

_i know_.

dongmin sighed and ran his fingers through his already-mussed hair. _binnie-_

_we don't have to talk now. besides, i know_. he laughed, then reached a hand out and lightly touched dongmin's arm. _when you're done hiding, why don't you come find me? can you do that, minnie?_

dongmin opened the door, but he hesitated at the entrance.

_binne?_

_what?_

_don't be too difficult to find._

he swore he could _hear_ the smile on bin's face as the boy replied, _i won't be._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this is either, end me.
> 
> hmu [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com). i'll try to release a new chapter of mister underwear model soon!


End file.
